


Rest in Pieces, Goshiki

by candyharlot



Series: The Underwear Debacle [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, Gen, M/M, POOR GOSHIKI, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Situational Humiliation, Tendou Satori is Gross ™, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/pseuds/candyharlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Goshiki Tsutomu almost died was on the day of his birth, August 22, the day he turned sixteen years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Pieces, Goshiki

The day Goshiki Tsutomu almost died was on the day of his birth, August 22, the day he turned sixteen years old.

It wasn't in the usual way, no. Not the way most people imagine when they hear “near death experience.” He didn't get into a car accident, he didn't fall down a flight of stairs, he didn't get caught in a bank heist gone wrong. No, this death, _had_ it occurred, would have been one brought on by utter and complete humiliation.

It was all Tendou Satori’s fault.

Most of the shenanigans that occurred on the Shiratorizawa Academy volleyball team were Tendou’s fault. "Shenanigans" included but weren't limited to: pranks at the expense of Ohira Reon, vandalized volleyballs that the club had to pay for out of their own budget, a half-naked Semi Eita shouting about the red hair dye someone put in his shampoo, anonymous love letters addressed to Shirabu Kenjirou that got pinned to the club bulletin board. The list went on and on.

In this case, it was the mysterious case of the missing boxer briefs. Specifically, their fearless leader and team captain Ushijima Wakatoshi's navy blue boxer briefs.

In this moment, the moment Tsutomu saw his short sixteen years of life flash before his eyes, he thought of all the things he wouldn’t be able to do anymore. Tsutomu wanted to live out the rest of his high school career in relative peace and happiness. He wanted to perfect his spiking and leadership skills so he could become the next ace, be a worthy successor of Ushijima. He wanted people to praise him, count on him for things. These were all things the average teen prodigy wanted, right? What had he done to deserve _this?_

Tsutomu thought back to earlier, when he innocently strolled into the locker room after picking up all the balls off the court. Most people had showered and gone home already, leaving only him and some of the third years. He'd been whistling a song that he'd probably picked up off of Semi, who had a habit of playing his iPod so loud, one could hear it several feet away. (Tsutomu had initially worried about the setter's eardrums but Tendou had clapped him on the shoulder and assured him that there wasn't anything to worry about, since "Semisemi doesn't have much between his ears anyway.” Semi _did_ hear that, and Tendou paid for it by taking a full water bottle to the face.)

Right. Earlier.

The tune had died in Tsutomu's throat when he realized he’d walked in on a very odd scene playing out before him. Instinct kicking in, he ducked behind the lockers, hoping that he hadn’t been noticed.

Tendou was sitting on the bench in front of the lockers, and at first Tsutomu had thought that he was digging through his own duffle bag. Upon further inspection, he realized that the bag wasn’t his at all.

It was Ushijima’s. His surname was embroidered on the maroon and white bag in big letters. Why was Tendou digging through Ushijima’s bag? Had Ushijima asked him to grab something for him?

What happened next was even _more_ suspicious. He watched with equal parts curiosity and dread as Tendou slowly pulled something out of the bag and brought it up to his face. Because of where Tsutomu was standing, he couldn’t see what it was. Tendou was hunched over, his damp red hair falling into his face. Over the hum of the showers and the distant sound of Ohira’s laugh, Tsutomu heard Tendou breathing in deep, saw him bury his face in whatever he had clutched in his hands. Heard his breath hitch. Heat filled Tsutomu’s face and he bit his lip. For some reason he felt like he had intruded on a very intimate moment, even though there wasn’t any evidence that that was the case. He wanted to leave. A shower could wait.

As he turned on his heel to leave, he slipped.

Tsutomu clapped a hand over his mouth to keep the noise in his throat from escaping, but it was too late. He froze as Tendou whipped around and pinned him with a wide-eyed stare. It was Tendou, so Tsutomu wasn't sure it was possible for him to look mortified or ashamed, but the look certainly wasn't one Tsutomu had ever seen on the middle blocker's face before. It was _intense_. However, it quickly morphed into his usual shit-eating grin, and Tsutomu felt the hairs on his neck raise. Tendou crooked a finger at him, motioning him to come forward.

"You sneaky lil' bowl cut. How long were you standing there, Tsutomu?" Tendou asked, glancing over his shoulder at the showers to make sure no one was coming to join them. His eyes were half-lidded now, scanning the first year with the same intensity as he did some of their opponents. Trying to read him. Then he ruined it by blowing the hair out of his face.

Tsutomu clenched his hands into fists at his sides, the blush on his face deepening impossibly. He was sweating, beads of water trickling down his back underneath his shirt. How was he going to get out of this one? "I’m sorry I sneaked up on you, Tendou-san. I didn’t see anything, I swear.”

Tendou sighed and stood up in one lithe movement. He used the other one to ruffle Tsutomu’s carefully arranged hair, and the first year scowled as he felt long fingers curl into his scalp, holding his head there. He was about to shove him off but then he felt hot breath tickling his ear. “You’re _lying_."

Tsutomu backed against the lockers, the metal cool on his shoulders. When he spoke, his voice sounded an octave higher than he intended. He lifted his chin and tried his best to look dignified. "Am not!”

Tendou gave him a long, hard look and Tsutomu opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could form the words he felt something being pressed into his chest. When he looked down, he was utterly horrified to find a pair of boxer briefs. _Ushijima's_ briefs. His initials were even written onto the tag with permanent marker.

Tsutomu couldn’t believe this turn of events. He sputtered, shaking his head and trying to push them back at Tendou. “ _Hentai_! Put them back!”

Tendou had a better idea, though. The weasel had managed to slip the offending article of clothing into Tsutomu’s satchel. “For the birthday boy.”

This, this awful and completely humiliating situation, is how Tsutomu currently found himself in the possession of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s blue boxer briefs. He was about to take them out and put them back where they belonged when the man himself emerged from the showers, Ohira and Semi following close behind.

Tsutomu would have died then and there, but miraculously he found the strength deep within himself to smile at them. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. He wanted Tendou to suffer for putting him through this.

"Goshiki? What are you doing just standing there?" Semi asked, walking over to his locker and pulling his duffle bag out. "Aren't you going to shower?"

"No!" Tsutomu gulped, willing his voice not to crack. Semi was staring at him with narrowed eyes. _Please let me maintain at least a semblance of dignity throughout this ordeal_ , he thought desperately. It was his birthday, damn it _._ He didn’t deserve this.

Tsutomu cleared his throat, rearranging his face and bangs. “I mean – What I meant to say was, I'm going straight home today."

Semi gave his younger teammate one last look before shrugging it off. "Suit yourself."

"Wasn't it your birthday today, Goshiki?" he heard Ohira ask. Tsutomu turned to his senpai and nodded perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Are you doing anything special with your family?"

Goshiki's brain just couldn't keep up at this rate. He felt like he was short circuiting. He tried to ignore Ushijima bent over, rummaging through his duffel bag, the towel around his waist precariously loose. Tsutomu snapped his eyes back to Ohira’s friendly face.

"Um." Tsutomu gripped the straps of his bag with both hands so they wouldn’t shake. “Yeah, I think so."

"I hope you have a good time, then." Ohira gave him a warm, genuine smile and Tsutomu felt a pang of guilt. Ohira had a way of making him _feel_ like he saw right through him even though he really didn't, most of the time. It was just that whenever he talked to someone, he put his full attention on them. Right now, it was overwhelming.

A thought popped into Tsutomu's head and his heart skipped a beat. Did Ohira know that Tendou had a thing for Ushijima? Did Semi? _Did Ushijima_?

This was all just _too much_ for poor Tsutomu to process. He felt light headed.

The sound of Ushijima sighing took Ohira's attention off of Tsutomu momentarily, allowing him a chance to breathe. "What's wrong, Wakatoshi?"

Shiratorizawa’s ace stood up straight and scratched the back of his head. He seemed utterly perplexed. Tsutomu felt a wave of guilt wash over him and was tempted to confess his and Tendou’s role in it right there on the spot. He didn't know if he could ever survive the shame.

Goshiki shot Tendou the nastiest look he could muster, infuriated when he got an impish grin in response.

"Did it happen _again_?" Semi piped up in disbelief, slamming his locker shut and turning to Ushijima. Tsutomu jumped. "This is the second time this month. Are you sure you don't have a stalker?"

Ushijima blinked at Semi, his face a blank slate. “I’m fairly certain that’s not the case.”

Semi rolled his eyes and shouldered his bag. “Whatever. All I’m saying is, it’s creepy.”

Meanwhile, Ohira was looking at Ushijima with concern. The pit in Tsutomu’s stomach grew. He was going to be sick. He was a _good person_. Things like this shouldn’t happen to good people. "Do you want to borrow a pair of mine, Wakatoshi? I have extra in my – "

But Ushijima had already pulled out another pair of neatly folded boxers from his locker. He held them up so Ohira could see.

“Aha!” Ohira gave two thumbs up. “I see you’ve already got it covered.”

Tendou, who had already changed into a clean set of gym clothes, slinked back against the lockers. He looked like a kid in a candy store. For the first time in his natural born life, Tsutomu felt murderous.

"Wakatoshi-kun always comes prepared," he purred, looking on with soft eyes as Ushijima got changed into his sweatpants. Despite the fact that he was seeing red, it struck Tsutomu that the way Tendou looked at Ushijima was completely different than the way he looked at other people. Had he always looked at him that way? "That's why he's our captain."

"He's our captain because he's the ace and can tolerate even your nasty ass," said Semi, not missing a beat. Tsutomu found himself nodding in agreement.

Tendou rested an elbow on Ushijima’s shoulder and blew a kiss at his teammate. Semi made a disgusted noise in return along with an offensive hand gesture.

A few minutes passed before Tsutomu was snapped out of his guilt-laden reverie.

"Happy birthday, Goshiki. I wish you well."

Tsutomu glanced up at the sound of Ushijima's voice, deep and permeating. Out of respect, since Tendou had none, he did his best to meet his gaze. He swallowed the sandpaper stuck in his throat. "T-thank you, Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima clapped him on the shoulder once before grabbing his duffle bag and leaving. Tsutomu felt a knot in his throat. Ushijima was such a good senpai, he deserved better from his friends. Tsutomu wondered what he saw in Tendou. It made no sense.

As soon as Ushijima, Ohira and Semi left, Tendou darted over to Goshiki and stole the boxers back. “Thanks for keepin’ ‘em safe for me, Tsutomu!”

Tsutomu stared at him in shock and horror. Did Tendou have no shame? “They’re not yours! You need to give them back.”

“All in good time~” Tendou sang, tucking the underwear into his own bag. He ruffled Tsutomu’s hair again with an amused noise and turned to leave.

“I’ll tell him,” Tsutomu declared, smoothing out his hair angrily. “Don’t think I won’t. Ushijima-san deserves better! He deserves to be respected!”

Tendou tried to hold back his laughter but failed. It made Tsutomu’s blood boil. He shook his head in confusion as the third year wiped a tear from his eye. “Oh, you sweet, _innocent_ child. What makes you think he doesn’t already know?”

This is the story of how Goshiki Tsutomu, promising first year at Shiratorizawa Academy, realized that he knew nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit y'all i'm so sorry how did this happen??? l o r d please forgive me for I have sinned. PETITION FOR SOMEONE TO SAVE GOSHIKI TSUTOMU FROM TENDER SALAMI. reon needs to step up to the plate.
> 
> this was a really dumb hc that I needed to get out of my system. oh, and since it's august they're just practicing until the school term starts. there might be a kinky, self-indulgent UshiTen follow up to this if i feel compelled. ~~thanks hannah for reading this mess even though it was physically painful fdhsjkfdjks~~


End file.
